1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeball device for stuffed toys and dolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the eyeball devices of this sort express the motion of eyeballs as have been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model publication Nos. 16924/1958 and 18027/1959. The eyeballs which are movable usually have a complex structure and are bulky, and require particularly designed mounting dents or mounting ports when they are to be mounted in the dolls. The above publications, however, do not teach means for mounting the eyeballs in the dolls. Even at present, the eyeballs are mounted by adhesion or by stitching, requiring cumbersome work. Furthermore, considerable skill is required to neatly or naturally finish the periphery of the eyes. Otherwise, a problem arises in that the adhesive is adhered to the periphery of eyes, or a gap is formed between the eyeball device and the mounting portion.